


Five persons Merlin envied before he was finally blissfully happy

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five persons Merlin envied before he was finally blissfully happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five persons Merlin envied before he was finally blissfully happy

**Author's Note:**

> Still not betaed, sorry.

As he grew up, Merlin understood what his strange powers really were. He learned he was magic and that magic wasn't just a part of him. Magic was him as much as he was magic.

He also started to realize that his powers made him different from the others. But it was not before he was a teenager that he understood how much.

His mother explained how, even if his powers could be a blessing, some saw it as a doom, a danger that needed to be eradicated.

Then, Merlin was aware of how alone he was. How, if they knew what he really was, most of the people in Ealdor would fear him or hate him.

He started to envy them, all these normal people. They would never have to fear for their lives, they could live without hiding who they really are.

He would never be like them.

***

When Merlin started to work as Arthur's manservant, he envied all the other servants in Camelot. They always seemed happy and honoured to serve for the royal family when he was just bullied by this prat of a Prince.

How was he supposed to be honoured to serve a Prince that thought he was better than anyone else just because he was born like that?

And Arthur kept throwing things at him and calling him names! Didn't he see that Merlin was just trying to adjust to a job he had never wanted?

Merlin would have done anything to have a master like Morgana. She was always so sweet with Gwen! She treated her more like a friend than a servant.

But he was stuck with this dollop head…

***

Merlin loved to watch the Knight train. He liked to watch their mails, their armours and weapon shine in the sun and clatter.

He loved to watch them progress and learn new moves.

And they all were so gentle with him. Merlin liked the idea of fairness, respect and care that went with the Knight code.

He also admired their courage. There were so brave and ready to lose their life for the love of Camelot.

Sometimes, he wished he was one of them. He wanted to fight for Camelot… To protect Arthur, too. And even if he was doing so in his way, it would be great to do it openly.

***

Merlin looked at Gwen. She was beautiful, glowing even. Happiness was showing in her eyes and smile.

And for the first time since they met, Merlin wanted to hurt her… Not really but…

He was jealous, envious of his best friend's happiness. Of the way Arthur looked at her.

He couldn't help it. He had tried, of course. Tried to suppress his feelings, that fluttering sensation that settled in his stomach every time he looked at Arthur.

He hadn't managed. He was unable to erase his love.

***

Since the start of his relationship with Arthur, Merlin had known it wasn't meant to last. As he knew they were destined to spend their life together, he knew they wouldn't always be lovers.

Arthur would be King and he would have to marry and give Camelot an heir. It was the logical path and the only way to ensure that everything they would do for Camelot and Albion would not be in vain.

Sometimes, he let himself hope for another future. One with Arthur by his side.

At times, he also watched the pregnant ladies in Camelot. He surprised himself by wishing to be a woman. Everything would be simpler if he could bear a child…

But he knew it was a foolish wish.

***

Merlin leaned against the parapet and watched Camelot under him.

He still had a hard time realising it was his kingdom now. His and Arthur's of course.

Merlin jumped when he felt something around his shoulders. He turned to face Arthur, holding a warm fur cape.

"Arthur! You've scared me!"

"Sorry love! But I wouldn't let my Consort, my Court Sorcerer and the father of my children catch a cold!"

Arthur put his arms around him and Merlin leaned against the broad torso.

"I still can't believe everything is real, you know." Merlin confessed as Arthur started to caress gently the baby bump that was more visible each passing day.

"It's the same for me… I'm so happy."

"Me too."

Arthur kissed Merlin's temple.

"Do you know that Gareth and Bran are sure they are going to have a little sister? And the Knights are betting on a third boy."

Merlin didn't respond immediately. He put his hands on Arthur's and smiled.

"Arthur… You were right."

"About what?"

"The fact that I'm bigger this time…"

"Are you saying that…?"

Arthur couldn't believe what his lover was saying. Of course he had teased him about his bump but he had never hoped for such a blessing.

"I can feel them, Arthur… Two little girls."

And Merlin started to laugh when Arthur turned him in his arms to kiss him.

They were going to have their perfect family.


End file.
